1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a joggle switch, and more particularly to a joggle switch which is turned on a video deck and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, some of the joggle switches utilized in a video deck and the like are so designed as to be turned. In general, in the case of a video deck, a front panel is employed in addition to a body casing which serves as a chassis, and several operating elements are provided on the front panel. In the case of arranging a rotary operating element on the front panel, heretofore, a joggle switch is employed. More specifically, while the rotary operating element is arranged on the front panel, a joggle switch for detecting the rotation of the rotary operating element is arranged thereon.
A joggle switch proposed recently is designed as follows: The inner surface of the front panel includes a sloped surface. Furthermore, the joggle switch includes a sloped board. When the sloped surface abuts against the sloped board, the latter, while being pushed towards the rear surface, performs the on-off operation of a push switch arranged on the rear surface.
The above-described conventional joggle switches suffer from the following problems:
In the case of the former, for the rotary operating element, it is necessary to arrange the switch directly on the front panel. On the other hand, in the case of a push-type operating element, wiring is eliminated because, with the push switch arranged on the body casing, only the operating element can be arranged on the front panel. Hence, wiring work on the front panel is required for the rotary operating element only. Therefore, the manufacturing process is rather intricate.
In the case of the latter, it is possible to manufacture the joggle switch which has the rotary operating element, and is free from wiring work. However, when the joggle switch is turned to perform the on-off operation of the push switch arranged on the rear surface of the sloped board, the sloped surface is caused to move on the sloped board, so that the push switch is held stopped while being pushed down; that is, it becomes impossible to perform the on-off operation of the joggle switch.